SOS
by Rsjessen
Summary: Doctor Who – Rory/10/11 Onesided Amy/11 Plot: The Doctor and Amy are of on adventures together, alone. Rory has been left behind in Leadwroth on the insistence of the Doctor, who simply wouldn't bring along the Nurse. But there's always rhyme and reason behind the Doctor's actions, isn't there?
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Rory Williams had always been considered a lucky boy. People thought he was lucky when he became friends with Mels and Amy, people thought he was even more lucky when that friendship let to Amy falling in love with him, and people couldn't believe his luck when Amy agreed to marry him.

Yes, Rory Williams was indeed very lucky.

What wasn't so lucky though was that his wife was currently traveling the universe with another man, without Rory.

At first when the Doctor had arrived, they'd both thought he'd come for the both of them. After all, they had all traveled together before, why should this time be any different?

But he hadn't. For when Amy told Rory to get up and pack his bags, the Doctor had looked at Rory with such sorry eyes, that Rory just _knew_, he wasn't suppose to come along. Only Amy and the Doctor this time.

Amy had fought of course; after all ever since they'd traveled together, their relationship had been better than ever. They had never been more like equals and now Rory finally knew that Amy needed him just as much as he needed her.

But the Doctor had insisted. He stood his ground, eyes on his feet in shame admittedly, and stated that Rory wasn't suppose to join them this time, Rory had more important things to do now.

Amy had laughed.

Because what was there of important things to do in their little, boring, hometown? But the Doctor wouldn't budge, and in the end Amy gave in.

So they went away, leaving Rory behind to deal with his everyday life on his own. And everyday he would listen for the familiar sound of the TARDIS returning, and everyday he would be disappointed.

Except one day, he wasn't.

He was walking home from the shop when he heard it. It materialized right in front of him, and Rory for the 100th time in his life secretly wondered if the Doctor simply knew everything or he was just lucky with ending up exactly where he was needed most of the time.

Dropping his shopping bags he ran to the oh-so-familiar blue police box, pulling open the door the exact same time as someone opened it from within.

Rory felt his heart break a little at the sight. In front of his stood a tall lanky man, slender frame covered by a pinstriped brown suit that Rory begrudgingly admitted suited the strange man, who wasn't what he had hoped to find behind the closed door.

"Oh, hello!" exclaimed the man, excitement clear in his voice.

"Who are you?" asked Rory, frowning slightly.

"I could ask you the same," said the man, pushing past Rory to walk out on the pavement, "after all it was you who opened my door."

Rory noticed that the stranger carefully shielded his view as he closed the door to the blue box, before turning around with a wide smile on his face as he locked the door behind him.

"I'm Rory Williams," Rory answered, carefully looking at the man face, hoping to see some sort of recognition at the name, but finding none.

"Rory," the strange seemed the test the name on his tongue, rolling the r's slightly. He had a thoughtful look as he silently smacked his lips twice, as if tasting the letters.

"What a brilliant name, _Rory, _lucky man!" He slapped the nurse twice on the shoulder before walking down the street with long strides. After a few meters he turned around, smile still in place.

"Well, come along with Rory Williams!" He waved his arm, and Rory's heart broke a little at the words, "lots of things to do!"

And what else could Rory do but follow him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one: My Doctor**

Time-travel was a horribly complicated thing, so when the stranger introduced himself as the Doctor, Rory said nothing. _Spoilers_, as River would say. For Rory was certain that if this was the Doctor, and the Doctor actually knew Rory at this point in time, then the Doctor would tell him.

For the Doctor could be senseless and disregard Rory, but he was never actually cruel, and it would defiantly be cruel of him to string Rory along like this.

But this man couldn't be the Doctor. Not because he didn't look like him, for in the end Rory wouldn't put it past the Timelord to change his appearance every once in a while, and the lanky man in front of his wasn't really that much of a far cry from _Amy's _Doctor, with the messy hair, seemingly awful taste in clothes and never-stopping string of blabbering.

No, more because this Doctor in front of him seemed so much graver than the Doctor Rory knew.

The Doctor Rory knew had some grave moment, of course he did, Rory imagined that being 900 years old one would pick up some self-loathing along the way. No, actually Rory didn't imagine, Rory _knew_. But the graveness in Rory's Doctor was fleeting, there one moment, gone the next.

If you didn't look you might not even notice it, he was sure Amy didn't in fact. But living for a thousand years had given Rory some sort of insight in human nature and although the Doctor wasn't human, he wasn't that different in the end.

But this man, _this Doctor_, always seemed like there was something brewing underneath. It was impossible not to notice the sadness that lured behind the smile, and Rory felt as if he saw the weight of hundreds of disasters in the big brown eyes.

No, this man was most defiantly not Amy's Doctor, but Rory couldn't help but wonder if he could be his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two: Fish fingers and custard**

There was never anything exciting to do in this town that much the Doctor had already figured out. It seemed that all, this entire town possessed was a duck pond, a few shops, an old people's home and a _hospital_. And nothing exciting ever happened in a hospital, people might think it would, but no, nothing.

But although the town in itself wasn't all too exciting, that wasn't to say that the people in it wouldn't be. For the TARDIS might not always take him where he wanted to go, but she always took him where he was needed. So if the town itself didn't need his help with anything, it's citizens might. This Rory person might.

The Doctor hastily glanced at the man beside him, as he led the two of them through the town center, desperately trying to find something that required his attention.

It seemed odd that the man next to him would decide to open the TARDIS door; after all there was nothing extraordinary about the man. He was wearing a hospital uniform, worked at the hospital it seemed: _boring_, his appearance was somewhat average, kind eyes and relaxed smile, messy sandy blonde hair and a disarmingly large nose. No, he certainly wasn't an extraordinary person. In fact, everything about this city and these people seemed so desperately ordinary, The Doctor felt like pulling his hair out.

So why would the TARDIS take him here? He had originally been planning on popping in on Donna, just down the road to see how the redhead fared, nothing to risky. For the Doctor never revisited his companions, but then again he'd never tried not being able to do it like this, so that was probably why he simply could stay away this time.

But the TARDIS had other ideas this time. Through the years the Doctor had learned to listen to what his girl had to say, for it more often than not seemed to be the right thing. So if she decided to drop him of here, well then he needed to be here. No matter how desperately boring it was.

And if she decided to drop him of in front of an average-looking hospital worker, then perhaps said hospital worker wasn't as average as he looked.

"So," started the Doctor, drawing out the work, "what's to do here?

Rory hesitated, clearly he had no idea either, in the end he got a determined look on his face as he looked straight in the Doctor's eyes and answered rather questionably:

"Fish fingers and custard?

The Doctor honestly had no idea what to say to that, for fish fingers and custard in no way sounded appealing to him. Rory seemed to notice the startled look on his face, and seemed a bit discouraged by his, he shook his head and mumbled a shy sorry as he started walking along the pavement again, the Doctor quick to follow him.

It had to be some sort of slang, there was no other explanation. But for what?  
The Doctor took in the discouraged look of the man in front of him, and blushed a bit. **No. **It couldn't mean _that_, could it?

The Doctor always pried himself of being up to date with human lingual, and he had honestly never heard anything remotely similar to the slang the average-hospital-worker had just used, but then again, he had never been to such a _boring _city before, perhaps it had never made it past the city border and to the rest of the country?

In the rest the Doctor decided that had to be it, and gripping the arm of Rory, he quickly settled his mind.

"Wait Rory," the man turned towards him, a spark of what the Doctor thought to be hope, in his eyes.

"I would love to have some fish fingers and custard. Your place?"

A stunning smile stretched across the young man's face, and the Doctor couldn't help but smile back just as widely.

"Amazing! I.." the man seemed to stutter a bit in his excitement "this way!" He grasped the Doctor's arm, turned on the spot and quickly ran down the street, the lanky Doctor tailing after him, a silly smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: My Rory **

As they finally arrived at the small bungalow, Rory quickly opened the door, fumbling a bit with the keys in his rush.

He could feel the looming presence of the Doctor behind him, and he felt giddy. Of course this was the Doctor. How could he ever have doubted it? After all, the Doctor had said there were more important things for Rory to do back home, and the Doctor never failed him.

As he walked into the house, the Doctor close behind him, he suddenly remembered that he didn't actually have any fish fingers and custard. After having been left behind for weeks, he had finally cracked one day and thrown out the ones that Amy always kept just in case. But then again, the Doctor didn't actually want any, did he? No, he had to know that it was a test. A way for Rory to know that he was Amy's Doctor, that he wasn't just any Timelord, any 'Doctor' passing by.

As he walked in to the living room, Rory absentmindedly dropped his keys on the sofa table, looking around the room with a small sigh for the small reminders of Amy that he couldn't bring himself to put away, despite how much pain it brought him to look at them.

Rory gave a fright as he suddenly felt hands settle on his hips, and a soft voice by his ear.

"You alright Rory?" The Doctor once again rolled the r's in a way that reminded Rory slightly of Amy and he gave a sad smile, and unknowingly settled against the warm body behind him.

"'m find, just Amy."

"Amy?" if possible, Rory could have sworn that the Doctor moved even closer, fingers rubbing soothingly against his hipbones in a way that made Rory relax and feel slightly weak in the knees.

"Yeah, she left me," he paused "it's been some time now, though."

He was uncertain when in time this the Doctor was suppose to be, after all, this wasn't a face recognized, and he was unsure how the Doctor actually changed, was this permanent? Rory silently hoped so, he liked this Doctor, even if he did need to learn something about personal space.

"Ah." He could have sworn the Doctor's hands were slowly moving to the front of his trousers, "but you'll be okay, right?"

"Yeah, of course, I'm fine.

"Good," the Doctor's hand was most certainly moving to the front of his trousers, for they had quickly settled there now, pulling slightly at his buttons as if to open them.

"Uhm Doctor?" his voice was slightly cracked with the panic creeping up in his chest. "Are _you _alright?"

"I'm brilliant, Rory"

Rory gave a slight yelp had the Doctor's teeth grazed his neck then settled on his earlobe, worrying it. However, he was quickly distracted again as the Doctor had finally gotten open his trousers and had now slid his hand inside, cupping Rory through his pants.

Rory felt his mind go totally blank as the Doctor rubbed him, his blood moving quickly down at the ministrations.

"D-Doctor!" he exclaimed, finally gathering his wits, "w-wait a minute, what are you-"

The Doctor silenced him with a hard kiss, running his long fingers through Rory's hair and it felt _oh so good _and Rory honestly _needed_ this, because Amy was gone with the Doctor while he was all alone, and he was _so _lonely and it was so bad, but god, it felt _oh so good. _And really, Amy would forgive him if he slept with the Doctor, for she had forgiven him that night they'd accidently seen the Doctor naked and he had fucked her harder than ever before.

So when the Doctor lowered him to the couch, Rory didn't stop him. And when the Doctor pulled down Rory's trousers and pants, Rory didn't protest. And finally, when the Doctor freed himself and kissed Rory _oh so deeply_, Rory simply moaned and kissed him back. Because Amy would forgive him. She would understand that Rory needed this, and she would encourage him to do it.

So Rory let the Doctor stretch him, he let him fill him and let him push so deep inside that Rory felt like he would split in two.

He let the Doctor rut against him, making Rory see stars every time he brushed against the spot inside of him that Rory had shown him on his 20th birthday, and Rory in return racked his nails down the Doctor's back, bit into the shoulder above him and in the end covered both of their bodies as the Doctor filled his.

"Oh Rory," The Doctor whispered as the curled up on the couch afterwards, petting the nurse's sandy brown hair as he stared at the ceiling above them. "I'm going to show you the universe, and it's going to be _brilliant_."


	5. Chapter 5

I had actually considered this fic complete. I felt the fact that the Doctor (11) left Rory alone, so he could meet his former self and this could happen, spoke volumes of how important this meeting was to him, and sort of gave a hint of a possible emotional-attachment from the Doctor's side. (Because, I assure you, this moment is not to be considered a fixed point in time, the Doctor merely allows it to happen, because he wants it to.)

But today, as the internet decided to take a hike, and I was sort of in a runt with my other stories, I got some inspiration to continue it. There'll probably be a total of seven chapters.

I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I merely needed to get this part over and done with, to bring in Amy and Eleven.

Enjoy

* * *

The Doctor wasn't speaking to him. Not in that, 'I'm angry with you and I won't even look at you right now – let alone _speak_ to you' way. No, he was _not-looking _and _not-speaking_ to Rory, the same way that Amy had not-looked and not-spoken to him before she left. The same way the other Doctor, Amy's Doctor, had not-looked and not spoken to him just before he whisked Rory's wife away.

In his hand, long spidery fingers wrapped around it in an almost crushing grip, the Doctor held his psychic paper. Rory had recognized it immediately, it was the exact same as the one the other Doctor carried with him. A little book filled with white paper, seemingly harmless and boring but able to be one of the strongest weapons, in the Doctor's bag of tricks.

And once again, Rory wondered whether it was possible for the Doctor to change his appearance, and if so – would this be him crossing his own timeline once more?

"When are you leaving then?" He asked, because that look couldn't mean anything other than him leaving.

"Right now," the Doctor looked at him with those big brown eyes, and Rory felt a pang of pain deep inside. Because, even though they had only shared one night together, he knew he wanted those eyes to look at him forever. They would hunt him forever. Every time he would look into Amy's deep green eyes and know that it wasn't the eyes he wanted to look back at him.

"You won't be alone for long, Rory."

"Is that so?"

The Doctor's gripped around the physic paper tightened, and Rory itched to look inside and see whatever message he knew that the Doctor had received.

"I- _They_ are returning right after I leave."

Rory frowned. The Doctors knew each other, they communicated. Amy's Doctor knew that Rory and his Doctor had spent time together, and he _warned_ the other Timelord of their return.

"Are you the Doctor?" The meaning behind it was left unsaid, but they both understood all the same.

"I am."

"When?" Once again, the meaning was hidden but in plain sight.

"Before your time, but only just."

"So I won't see you again?"

"I don't suppose you will, not me at least."

The Doctor had a solemn look as he regarded Rory for one last time, only to glance down at his watch.

"I best get going now, can't get seen. Wibbly wobbly-"

"Timey whimey," Rory finished, "I know."

The blinding smile the Doctor left him with before striding out the door of his and Amy's house did nothing to ease the pain in Rory's chest.

Neither did the sound of the TARDIS leaving and another arriving straight afterwards.


	6. Chapter 6

Two chapters left of this story :) hope you've enjoyed it so far.

* * *

Amy was happy to see Rory again, much happier than Rory was to see her. The TARDIS had barely materialized before the door had been thrown open and Rory had to open his arms in order to catch the mess of flowing red hair, which was his wife.

Rory's heart broke a little as he looked over Amy's shoulder, and into the TARDIS, his eyes meeting the Doctor's, Amy's Doctor. The _wrong_ Doctor, who was currently staring at Rory and Amy with sorrowful eyes and his hand on the leaver that Rory knew with start the wheezing sound and make the Timelord disappear.

"Don't you even dare."

Amy let out a surprised sound, letting go for Rory to look back at her Doctor, fury quickly finding its way to her face, as she saw what he was about to do.

"Doctor, get your arse out here!"

The Doctor quickly removed his hand from the leaver, but hesitated to get out of the TARDIS, if Rory didn't know better, he'd say that the Doctor was scared. But the Doctor was never scared. He was rash, confident, arrogant, and brilliant and so much more, but never was he ever scared of anything.

"Now," Rory said his voice firm as he looked the Doctor straight in the eye, "I want to speak to you Doctor."

Amy looked slightly confused, but quickly forgot it again as Rory's words made the Doctor finally decide to join them outside. The red-haired Scot quickly left her husband's side to join her best-friend, shoot Rory a brilliant smile that used to leave him dazzled and confused, as she dragged the Doctor inside, already starting her tale of what the two friends had been up to as they were travelling without him. She trusted Rory to follow her inside their house.

Rory hesitated a bit; he knew that he had to follow, for he needed to talk with the Doctor, to sort this entire ordeal out. But he no longer felt compelled to simply trail behind Amy, follow her lead. It wasn't Amy who made his feet move in the end, it was that fleeting look the Doctor shot over his shoulder, mournful and sacred somehow, beckoning Rory to come inside.

"Perhaps you can tell him later," The Doctor interrupted Amy's tale as soon as Rory had closed the door behind him, ignoring the put-off look the redhead shot him, instead focusing on fixing his bowtie and running his hand through his hair, looking slightly flustered.

"I do believe Rory and I have some talking to do."

"About what?" Amy had to know, she always did, "and can't it wait?"

"I don't think it can, Pond." The Doctor looked terrifyingly serious as he spoke, his eyes trailed on Rory even though he was speaking to Amy, making the girl huff and cross her arms.

"Rory?" The question was clear, 'are you really going to let him do this?', she expected him to tell the Doctor to wait, to let Amy finish, tell him that Rory really _wanted_ to hear everything Amy had to say before they spoke. Only Rory didn't this time.

"I'm sorry Amy." He wasn't.

Amy let out another huff, and Rory was certain that if she didn't feel like she was too old for it, and if she didn't know it wouldn't be any help, she would have stomped her foot as well.

"Fine!" she said, tossing her hair away from her face, "talk!"

"Alone." The Doctor said, and Amy's jaw fell, because she knew as well as Rory that the Doctor was hers, not his, and the Doctor shouldn't want to be alone with Rory at all.

Rory didn't say anything, he simply turned about and walked upstairs, trusting that the Doctor would follow him, and that Amy wouldn't.

He went into his and Amy's bedroom and sat down on the bed. He hadn't been there for long before the door opened and the Doctor stepped in, closing it again behind him.

"No bunk beds, I see." The Doctor tried to joke, faking a disappointed look.

"Doctor," Rory said, trying to make the Doctor stop.

"Too bad, I like bunk beds, bunk beds are cool."

"_Doctor." _

The Doctor, who had been walking around, touching their stuff, mumbling about bunk beds and slumper parties and all sorts of stuff that Rory knew, was simply to delay their conversation, stopped dead in his track and looked at Rory, his eyes wide and bright.

"Sit down."

"I prefer to stand actually, never been very good at sitting down," the Doctor rambled, "too much energy, too much to do, always something new going on!"

"Fine, don't sit, just shut up and listen." Rory's patience was wearing thin, and the Doctor seemed to be able to sense that, as he finally shut up and focused all his attention on the human male in front of him.

"You were here, when you and Amy left." It wasn't a question, but the Doctor answered it anyway.

"Yes, I was, well not me-me, but it was still me."

Rory left out a sigh of relief at the confirmation, at least that meant he hadn't been framed, or gone crazy and dreamed it all up.

"Tell me." Much like his own Doctor, this Doctor seemed to understand the meaning behind Rory's words, and started explaining:

"I regenerate when I die, change my form," The Doctor began, once again running his hand through his hair, "I'm an old man, an old man who time travels, and sometimes my streams the cross. It's complicated and very hard for even the most time travel savvy to understand, but because of what happened to you in the last few days, happened to me in my past, I already knew about it, and knew what to do, simply because I had seen the older me doing it before, as I was the younger me."

The Doctor took a deep breath and scratched his neck.

"I knew my younger self would come and see you, and I knew that Amy wasn't there when it happened, that she was away with me, so I took her and left, so it could happen as it should."

"So you wanted it to happen? Couldn't you just have stayed?"

The Doctor sighed, and finally sat down next to Rory, his warm hand landing on Rory's lanky leg, spidery fingers, that were not quite as long as the other Doctor's, wrapping tightly around the flesh.

"Some points in time are fixed, this moment wasn't, so yes, I could have stayed and changed it so it never happened."

"Then why didn't you?"

Rory felt like he already knew the answer, he just needed to hear it, needed the Doctor to say it out loud.

"Because I wanted it to happen."

The Doctor gave him a small smile and a tight squeeze around his leg, leaning slightly closer to Rory so their shoulder bumped together.

"What does this mean then?"

The Doctor took another deep breath, and Rory could feel his fingers twitching slightly, as if the Doctor didn't quite know what to do with them.

"This means, that what happen between you and I in the last few days, is very important to me, and I'm very happy that it happens."

"You never seemed like you thought I was important to you."

The question had been gnawing at Rory for a while, since he first learned his own Doctor's name. He knew that his Doctor had to be younger, because he didn't recognize Rory, or Amy, so it had to be another, earlier, version of this Doctor. This meant that it had already happened when Rory met this Doctor for the first time. How could the Doctor have treated Rory like he did, after they had spend the night together, like this?

"I cared about you from the beginning, Rory," The Doctor said, leaning their foreheads together and closing his eyes, fidgeting, as if he had a hard time saying what he wanted to say.

"You just weren't ready for it."

"And what about now?" Rory asked, his voice shaking, he was afraid to hear the answer, afraid that this was the end of it, "what happens now?"

"Whatever you would want to happen, Rory Williams."


End file.
